Not While I'm Around
by SnowStorm752
Summary: “If you press it, we could die. It's a great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances!” Helle warned. “I won’t press it!” I assured her. “Good.” Then I shouted,"I have to!” Alternate Universe, Self-Inserts.
1. Big Red Button

_Hello again! Yes, my ADD mind is back with another story! My best friend Helle, who is also the beta for this story, is actually the one who came up with the idea for this first chapter, so I give full credit to her. Now, I know the story plot with the girl falling into Harry Potter is seriously (Or Siriusly, as Helle likes to say) overused, but I really like the idea and since I've never written one before, I feel fully up to the challenge to do so._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter, or anything by J.K Rowling for that matter. If I did, Remus, Sirius, Fred, and Tonks would have never died, and Dobby would be currently ruling the world. I also do not own the plot to this first chapter or the word "siriusly." Both, in this case, belong to Helle, or__ xSlytherclaWx__. What does belong to me though is the Computer I'm typing on and the Vitamin Water that's in front of me._

_(By the way, if this story sounds similar to anyone else's, please let me know. I refuse to plagiarize.)  
_

* * *

"_Sanity is madness put to good use."-George Santayana, Little Essays.

* * *

_"Helle! I don't want to walk on the railroad tracks!" I yelled, attempting to make her forget her little plot and go back to her house where her Mom would make us Lattes and we'd play The Sims 2 (1).

"No! Jay Jay, I've told you a thousand times already, I'm taking you to this haunted house!" she yelled over her shoulder. For someone who claims she wasn't athletic, Helle sure as hell can walk fast. Oh, ha-ha! Hell, Helle. I made a joke! Chuckling to myself, I followed after her at a much slower pace, wondering and praying that her sanity would soon take it's toll and we could go into the warmth of her house. Up ahead loomed a tall and dark house, one that you would most likely see in one of them creepy "Goosebumps" movies. I shivered before running, yes on the railroad tracks, and quickly catching up with Helle.

"I don't think we should go in there," I said quickly, hearing the panic lacing my voice. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, calm down. It's just an empty house. What, you're not afraid of _ghosts _are you? You weren't afraid of Bob," she pointed out, raising an eyebrow. I scowled at her and marched up to the haunted house before turning around and motioning for her to follow me.

"Come _on_ Helle!" I snapped, reaching for the doorknob. As I slowly turned it, I anticipated what would happen when I fully opened it. I hesitated for a second, but I guess that was only needed for a certain someone to decide to scare me. I took a deep breath and threw the door open just as a cold hand grabbed the back of my neck and screamed, "BOO!" I screamed and whipped around, nearly causing Helle to fall. Of course, as expected, she was laughing so hysterically that tears were making their way down her face.

"You should have seen your face!" she managed to choke out while still laughing. I scoffed and stepped into the house.

"Are you coming brat, or are _you_ too afraid?" I mused, raising an eyebrow. She snorted and followed me, shutting the door behind her. "So, where to?" I questioned, giving her a side-glance. She seemed to ponder it for a minute before heading towards the basement.

"Let's start below and make our way up to the top," she suggested. I sighed before following her, making sure to keep away from all the expensive looking things that I would probably break into a million pieces if I wasn't careful. Grumbling to myself, I carefully crept down the steps behind her.

"What if we break something? Can we get arrested for it?" I asked, eyeing some glass type structure that looked like it took a really long time to make. She sighed and looked at me.

"No, how would they know it was us?" she said, once again rolling her eyes.

"Um, it's called fingerprints dumb ass!" I snapped. She looked at me strangely, realizing for once that I was right. I smirked and glanced at an old shelf. "Hey, Helle, what's that thing over there?" I questioned, eyeing a rather large um…thing. She walked over to it and pressed something, making an insanely loud noise.

"It's an organ," she said, pressing a few more keys.

"I wish Chris was here, then he could probably play it for us," I mumbled walking over to her.

"Didn't you say you could play 'Old McDonald Had A Farm?(2)'" Helle asked looking at me. I blinked before pouting.

"I could…but I forgot." I whined, stomping my foot like a four year old. Yes, I know I have problems. She laughed and walked over to a bookshelf.

"Oh! They have _Gone With The Wind,_" Helle squealed, holding up a really thick book. I groaned and turned away, looking for something else to catch my attention. Unfortunately, it just happened to be a big, fat, black-

"RAT!" I screamed, diving for the stairs. Helle quickly followed. When we got up the stairs we both paused, taking deep gulps of air.

"I hate rats!" Helle shuddered. I nodded eagerly as we started to explore the kitchen. I opened a cupboard and quickly shut it when I realized it was filled with nasty things and roaches.

"I don't like this place much," I grumbled, gingerly making my way around a table filled with glass objects. Helle grunted and started going threw a newspaper on the table.

"Holly _shit,_ Jess(3), this is dated April 15th, 1962!" she gushed, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. I rolled my eyes at her, as per usual, and moved on to the living room. Shuffling through some papers, I saw a peculiar looking note that I thought would be pretty nifty, just but the look of it. Opening the note though, I saw it didn't say much at all. All it said was:

_"Along this road, pain awaits. Physically and mentally, all walls will shatter. Can you heal quickly_?"

"Helle! Come look at this!" I yelled, gesturing towards the note. She made a weird face after she read it and she pulled her black hair up into a ponytail, leaving the two red streaks in the front to frame her face.

"It reminds me of a really weird fortune cookie that gives too much accurate information," she mused. I just stared at her blankly.

"Where do you see accurate information?" I asked, glancing back down at the note.

"Oh, it's_ obvious _an alien or something left this for us for _some_ reason! Like the Doctor? Remember _Blink_?" she cried exasperatedly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm hereby banning you from _Doctor Who_ until pending," I grumbled, walking the other way, towards the stairs.

"What?! You can't do that to me! That's not even proper grammar! I'll send my dolls after you!" Helle gasped, trying to sound stern. I shuddered but kept walking up the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't bring up the next subject… which she did anyway. "There's a clown behind you," she said calmly. I shrieked and turned around, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. Why I always fall for this trick, I will never know.

"Helle! Don't _do_ that!" I snapped, running up the rest of the steps with her at my heels. Grumbling to myself, I walked into the closest room, which turned out to be a bedroom. I gasped at the elegance and heard Helle mutter a small 'wow' behind me. I moved over to the wardrobe and opened it, finding it littered with weird robes that seem to come from a different era.

"Look, there's another note!" Helle said, pointing to the robe closest to me. I grabbed it and narrowed my eyes in confusion as I read it.

"_Few will survive. The future holds more pain than love. Can you remake it all_?"

"Now, what does_ that_ mean?" I asked, turning to a shocked Helle. She opened her mouth and closed it again, getting a determined look on her face. She grabbed a bag that was close to her and started throwing the robes into it.

"H-Helle! What are you _doing_?!" I shrieked. She threw an annoyed look at me.

"Just grab that bag and start throwing robes in. Trust me!" she yelled when I gave her a disbelieving look. I sighed and did as I was told until we came to the socks.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," I said as I looked to see she was already throwing socks in. I starting to think she was losing her mind as she threw everything in, sock after sock after sock. She caught me starring at her and frowned.

"What?" She asked. I continued to stare at her. "What?!"

"What is your _problem_?!" I asked.

"Jay Jay! It's obvious that this means something! And that something has to deal with _Harry Potter_!" she spoke quickly, her eyes bright. Yeah. I was right. She's lost it. I was going to run away but then she pointed to the very back where there were some white shirts. "Pack them or _die_."

I squeaked and started packing as fast as my small hands could pack. After we finished we grabbed the bags. We, of course, being me. As we walked into the other bedroom, I had a weird feeling. As if something was about to happen. But then again, I get those feelings a lot.

"This room seems really plain after the last one," Helle sighed. I glanced around and realized she was right. I looked on the nightstand and my stomach dropped. It was another note. I picked it up as Helle came over.

_"Change the future, make it all right. Bring light into the darkness. Shine like the stars in the black abyss. Can you fulfill your own destiny?_"

"Wow. That's so cool! Read all the notes together, like one note," she said firmly. I nodded and took them all out.

"_Along this road, pain awaits. Physically and mentally, all walls will shatter. Can you heal quickly? Few will survive. The future holds more pain then love. Can you remake it all? Change the future, make it all right. Bring light into the darkness. Shine like the stars in the black abyss. Can you fulfill your own destiny?_"

"I wonder what it means," I said shakily. Normally this stuff wouldn't get to me…but it just seems so _real_.

"I told you _Harry Potter_ was real," Helle said suddenly.

I groaned and smacked the back of her head. "Let's just finish this little exploration so we can go. I want a latte."

"As you say, oh fair master," Helle snickered as I threw her an annoyed look. We pulled down this weird lever thing to go up to the attic and nearly died in the process. Oh come on! The spiders that fell on us were _big_. As in freaking gigantic spiders of death and doom!

"This attic is fucking dusty!" Helle sneezed, sounding pretty pissed.

"Even your attic is a little dusty, so stop judging it!" I pouted. She sighed and rolled her eyes. I started going through boxes while she went over to the music collection case thing. I found a bunch of boas and a few weird hats in the first box. Moving to the second box I found a strange book. Actually, it looked like a diary-

"Jess! I found a Beatles' _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ vinyl! Signed by all _four_ of them! Even Lennon and Harrison!" Helle suddenly shrieked. I turned around just as she pulled the album out. I gasped as suddenly a slot opened out of the wall and a large red button appeared. I walked over to stand next to Helle as she gawked at the red button.

"Helle. It's a red button. A _big_ red button. A _big_ red button that came from a slot in the _wall_." I said, staring in awe. Helle took a deep breath.

"Jay Jay. Do _not_, and I repeat: do _not_ touch the big red button," she said slowly, as she bent to put down the Beatles' album.

"I won't," I whispered.

"Don't do it Jess," she said firmly.

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I won't do it."

"I know it's tempting, just don't press it," Helle insisted.

"I won't."

"If you press it, we could die. It's a great big threatening button which must not be pressed under _any circumstances_!"

"I won't press it!"

"Good."

"God damn it, I have to!" As I yelled the last part, I slammed my hand down on the button. There was a big white flash and a loud boom, and suddenly we were in a large room filled with obnoxious looking objects.

"Jay Jay!" Helle yelled, panic in her voice.

"Um, Helle?" I whispered.

"W-what?" She stuttered, focusing in on a strange bird with feathers that look like fire.

"I don't think we're in Delaware anymore."

* * *

Yes, I know. I hate cliffhangers too. But Helle told me to do it! Ahaha.

(1)-Me and Helle do that all the time. And her mom makes amazing lattes!

(2)-My friend Nikkiie taught me how to play it...but I forgot. I'm sorry Nikkiie!

(3)-In real life, Helle tends to call me Jess and Jay Jay, so you will see her do that in this story. I'm sorry if it confuses you.

I decided I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. I love constructive criticism, and don't mind flames either. I hope you liked this chapter. And also, I'd like to thank my beta, xSlytherclaWx and I highly recommend you read her stories as well. Thank you.

**Bwahaha! Helle here, and if you can spot the Doctor Who quote from the New Series, you can get a virtual cookie.**


	2. A New School and New Faces

_Well, hello again! I got some good reports back from the last chapter of this story, so I decided I was going to go all out on this chapter. 3000+ words, and lot's of silliness! Did I ever spell silliness right? Oh well, Helle will fix it if I didn't! I'm pretty sure you all don't want to hear about my life, but I have to say, that I just got a cell phone! I'm so excited! Now, only if I could get it to actually work…Well, on with the story then, right?_

_**Disclaimer**__: __I do not, under any single circumstances, own anything in Harry Potter. Or pretty much anything you recognize. (Songs, movies, Pepsi, stores ext.) What I do own though, is the plot to this story, the Pepsi I'm drinking, and the cookies I am about to nom on._

* * *

_"The antidote for fifty enemies is one friend".-Sicilian proverb._

* * *

I heard someone cough lightly behind us and we both slowly turned around to see a rather tall man with a long white beard, and shockingly longer white hair. He was wearing purple robes and he smelled kind of like mothballs, but in a good way. His blue eyes seemed to shine as he gazed down at us, and I found myself feeling kind of nauseous as I realized who this purple robed man looked like.

"Well, hello ladies." The man said politely. I stood there stuttering like a fool as Helle immediately stepped up to the plate.

"Hi! I'm Helena, and this is Jessica. Are you Dumbledore? I can't believe this is happening!" she rushed, looking like she was going to hemorrhage.

"Helle! Hush." I said firmly, giving her an annoyed look. She pouted, but stopped nonetheless.

"I see Sera was right then. You two did come." The man said, eyeing us both. I gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Helle said courageously. The old mans eyes started to twinkle as he smiled down at us.

"My good friend, Sera, was a Seer. She told me that one day, two girls will appear by magic in my office, and I was to listen to what they say and believe every word of it. And that is exactly what I am going to do," he said, motioning for us to sit in the two chairs in front of an obnoxiously large desk as he went to sit behind it. I hesitated before sitting down. Anyway, he was an old man. I could take him down in a second if need be. "Now, tell me everything you can." I bit my lip and glanced at Helle, who was too in awe of the random moving pictures on the wall to pay attention. I blinked at the pictures before sighing.

"I'm going to guess logically and say your Dumbledore, which means that we are now inside the Harry Potter books," Helle said simply. His stared at us in confusion.

"Harry Potter? Books? Whatever are you talking about?" he questioned, sounding really confused.

"In our world, where we come from, none of this is real. Just simple words written down on a page from someone's imagination." Helle added, getting back on track. He studied us for a minute before asking us to tell us everything. And we did (1).

For five minutes, we all just sat there and stared at each other, wondering who was going to start talking first when all of a sudden the door flew open and six people came in. One was a tall witch with dark brown hair and glasses on her nose. She had a fierce look in her eye, and I could tell she was smart. I'm guessing she was a teacher. Next, was a girl that wouldn't be any older then mine or Helle's age, me being fifteen and Helle sixteen. She had bright red hair, that kind of reminded me of the red you see during a sunset, and bright green eyes. I mean extremely bright. Maybe forest green? I don't know, but it's obvious that she's really smart.

And last were four boys. One was obviously the leader of their little group. I don't know how I could tell, but I guess it was because off all the 'leaders' in mine and Helle's school. He just had that strange air of demand around him, as if he owned the place. With his messy hair, dark brown eyes, and his obvious build, I could see why. This boy was a looker!

Next, well, I guess he kind of looked like the 'second in command', if you will. He had longish black hair that curled slightly and covered some of his eyes, and he had strange grey-blue eyes. I'd never seen anything like them before. Also, he seemed to have a big build. It looked good on him though. He too, was a big looker.

The next one was a bit less built then the rest, but built nonetheless. He had sandy brown hair that was a little shaggy, maybe at a medium cut? I could also tell that he had light brown eyes, the kind they normally have in romance novels. Something about him just came off as the quiet type… and lastly, there was a rather short one. I'm not going to say he was fat, because I've seen fat, and fat he is not, but he is sort of pudgy. Not really though. He had blonde hair that was combed neatly and bright blue eyes that watered a little…probably allergies.

Everyone seemed to stop when they saw us and I just kicked Helle, warning her not to start 'squeeing' as she likes to call it.

"I'm sorry Albus! I didn't know you had company!" the lady said, stuttering slightly. Dumbledore smiled.

"It's quite all right Minerva, I was just informing these ladies about the School rules, seeing as they will be transferring here," he said kindly.

"We are?" Helle asked. I kicked her again. "I mean, we are!"

Sighing I turned around and stared at Dumbledore, who chuckled.

"So, what happened this time?" Dumbledore questioned without missing a beat. 'Minerva' immediately puffed up like a balloon and pointed at the boys.

"They transfigured all of the Slytherin students' robes to pink and orange! Then, when Miss Evans here tried to stop them, they went and turned the Slytherin students' hair purple!" She snarled.

"Hey! What's wrong with the color purple?!" I asked, looking down at my purple shirt. It got silent. "What? Purple is like, the best freaking color ever!"

"Here she goes… again," Helle said rolling her eyes. I pouted and turned to her.

"What? You can be passionate about a fictional character, but I can't be passionate about my favorite color?! How wrong is that?!" I burst, making Dumbledore chuckle. 'Minerva' was staring at us with a slightly amused expression on her face, and I mean slightly.

"No one said it, but come on. Blue is the new purple," Helle said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"No. No way." I turned around and looked at the redhead. "What do you think? Purple or blue?"

She looked startled for a minute before answering hesitantly. "Purple?"

"See? The pretty redhead likes purple. Done deal. Now shut up and let the important people finish their bashing on the four trouble-makers," I insisted while sitting back in my seat. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"And who are these children, Albus?" 'Minerva' asked, staring at us. I frowned, knowing what was coming.

"I'll have you know, I am sixteen years old, and am definitely not a child-" Helle began before I kicked her…again. "Will you stop kicking me woman?!"

I looked at her innocently and scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about " I insisted innocently.

She snorted. "Liar."

I gasped. "Am not! I always tell the truth, and nothing but the truth." I pouted.

"Well, then I guess you're backwards, because all you say are lies. Not even in court, bitch," Helle triumphed.

I sat back in my chair and scoffed, like the sad little girl I usually was. Suddenly there was a really big awkward silence. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Helle. "What'd I do?"

Sighing, Helle just shook her head. "Nothing, as per usual," she grumbled, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple.

"Anyway, like Minerva said, who are they?" the guy with the strange eyes and curly black hair asked, acting like he was the king of the world. 'Minerva' started to stutter, her face going bright red.

"Sirius Black!" she roared. I let out a small squeak and ducked behind my chair, staring out from the back. I glanced over and noticed Helle snickering and watching in amusement. She's going to get into trouble, and I will laugh.

"Aw, come on Minerva! It was just a question!" the culprit whined, earning snickers from the other guys. 'Minerva' seemed about ready to explode. Dumbledore coughed slightly and everyone turned to him.

"I think I would like to answer that, if you can refrain yourself for the time being, Minerva?" Dumbledore questioned. She sighed but nodded. "A friend of mine from America has been raising these two for awhile now, and they have shown magical abilities, yet haven't been to a School for witches and wizards yet. I decided to take them in here and teach them." I blinked. Helle blinked.

"So they're going to be first years?" 'Minerva' asked.

"No, they will be 5th years, just like these students," he gestured to the other teens in the room, "they will just need a bit more practice and tutoring." He finished. I blanched. Helle tried not to laugh at the look on my face. 'Minerva nodded before turning to us.

"Hello, then. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I will be teaching you Transfiguration," she stated proudly. I smiled and nodded as Helle smirked. Suddenly, the guy with glasses stepped forward.

"I'm James Potter," he said smirking and running a hand through his unnaturally messy hair. He motioned towards the guys with the strange eyes. "That's Sirius Black-"

"No, I'm the Sirius Black, thanks," the guy, whose name apparently was Sirius, stated seriously. James rolled his eyes.

"That's Remus Lupin," he nodded towards the guy with sandy brown hair. "And lastly, Peter Pettigrew," he concluded, glancing at the smallest boy. I beamed at him and he looked shocked for a moment, before finally giving me a shaky smile back. They all stared at Helle and I for a moment, before Helle finally caught the drift.

"Oh! I'm Helena Simmons," she grinned happily, although a bit sadistically, at them. Then she motioned towards me. "That loser is Jessica O'Reily, but you don't have to pay attention to her," she laughed, giving me a sideways glance. I snorted and turned away, pouting in annoyance. I just noticed that it seems sometime during this conversation, the nice redheaded girl had left.

"Hey! Where'd the nice purple -loving redhead go?" I questioned, glancing around the room.

"Her name's Lily Evans" James beamed, earning annoyed looks from his friends.

"She went to class to actually obtain an education, unlike you three," McGonagall stated, giving Sirius, James, and Peter annoyed glares. I'm guessing Remus was a good student, then?

"Will you four be kind enough to show Miss O'Reily and Miss Simmons to the Gryffindor common room, please?" Dumbledore questioned the four boys. Sirius nodded and we got up. I glued myself to Helle's side as we made our way out of the office with them. "Oh, by the way. You ladies will find your stuff already set up in your dormitory." I glanced at Helle and she shrugged as we made our way in the halls.

"So, you guys have never been to a magic school before?" James asked.

"Nope." Helle said shortly. Not much of a talker for once, huh?

"And you guys just learned you can do magic?" Sirius asked. I answered this time.

"No, we've always known we were special, we just didn't know there were schools for magic," I stated, earning a slightly annoyed look from Helle.

"You guys aren't really talkers, are you?" James asked. I gave him a shocked look, while knowing Helle's face had to mirror mine.

"Aren't talkers?! Wait until you see us when we're hyper. I dare you to try and shut us up then," Helle challenged, thinking about what would happen if that happened. I nodded knowingly. They were quiet for a while until we got to the portrait hole. The fat lady in the picture stared at Helle and me.

"New students then?" she asked, eyeing us. Helle rolled her eyes and nodded.

"The password is 'gillyweed,'" Remus said firmly. He looked at Helle and me. "Remember that" I nodded and Helle just rolled her eyes again. We'd been doing that a lot lately, hadn't we? Walking into the common room, many people turned to stare at us in shock. Guess they aren't used to getting new students…Suddenly, James let of a whoop and walked over to the redhead, Lily, her name was, and threw his arm around her.

"Say, Lily Flower, are you up for a little midnight stroll tonight?" James asked, smirking at her. She made a disgusted face and shoved him away, making me giggle and causing James to throw me an annoyed look.

"I'd rather date a slug then you, James Potter, so bug off!" she snapped.

"So you'd rather date a Slytherin?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You, you, you toe rag!" she snarled, walking away from him. Suddenly she whipped around to look at Helle and me. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Would you like me to show you to the dormitories?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly, walking after her with Helle. Up in the dorm room there was a smallish girl with a pixy like hair cut, who I soon found out to be Alice. Sitting down on my new bed, Lily, Alice, Helle, and I got to talking about each other.

"So, what are your likes and dislikes?" Lily asked, smiling at us.

"Moi? J'adore les arts plastiques, faire du l'equitation, lire, faire du théâtre, et…" Helle caught sight of Lily and Alice's confused looks and stopped. "I love art, reading, horseback riding, acting, history, animals, squirrels and music. I don't like math, even though I'm pretty good at it, I hate sports, I refuse to have anything to do with meat, and I don't like when people insult me, or when they're being infuriatingly idiotic." Helle flashed them a rare smile.

Lily and Alice blinked. "What about you, Jessica?" Lily asked.

"I like animals, reading, giving advice, playing cupid, pulling pranks, learning new spells, Pepsi, the color Purple, and lots more as you'll come to find out. I dislike bullies, potions, greasy hair, Pumpkin juice, squirrels, frogs, and anything that's mean" I smiled; proud of what I had come up with. After asking questions back and forth for a while, Lily and Alice started telling us about all of the guys in the School.

"Well, I highly recommend for you to stay away from the infamous Marauders, but seeing as you're most like them," Alice said, motioning towards Helle, " I highly doubt that will happen. And also, stay away from the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs aren't as bad, but can get a tad annoying sometimes."

"The Ravenclaws are usually really nice, but there are a few bullies you won't like," Lily finished. I nodded, trying to keep up with all this information. And they really had been giving us a lot of it. Telling us all about what they had been working on in School lately, and what they had been learning for the past five years. Also, we learned more about the house feuds and even some about people in all of the different houses. Listening to Lily and Alice talk wasn't really as hard as it is to listen to Helle go on and on, but maybe that's because I was really interested about that they were talking about. I also noticed their personalities a bit. Lily was obviously smart, and extremely pretty. I noticed that she was nice, and was also full of confidence. She was also kind of quiet, and I figured I never wanted to see her temper. Alice was pretty much the opposite though. She was nice, yes, and seemed smart, but she was more loud and outgoing. She got excited about the littlest things we were talking about, and she also blushed a lot.

"This school seems so big!" I burst to no one in particular. Lily nodded though,

"It really is. But luckily, you two will have Alice and me as your guides. Plus, the other Gryffindors aren't so bad… well, except the Marauders," she grumbled. Helle frowned.

"Why do you hate them so much?" she questioned. Lily gave her a startled look.

"I don't hate them. I just dislike Potter and Black very, very much. And Peter is really creepy!" she said, her eyes going wide.

"What about that Remus dude?" I asked.

"He's nice. I don't understand why he's friends with the rest of them, actually. I mean he's smart and almost the top student in the entire School, yet he hangs out with those bullies. I just don't understand," Lily said shaking her head. I nodded, as if I understood, but I didn't. Maybe she should look beyond the outside and see what the boys are truly like? I would say this, but I had a feeling it wouldn't go by well.

"Well, since classes start for us tomorrow," Helle said, pointing to herself and then me, "shouldn't we be getting to bed?"

"You're right! I shouldn't have kept you two up like this. Goodnight!" Lily cried, diving under her covers. I nodded and snuggled under mine. As the lights turned off, I was out quicker then you could say 'flabbergasting'. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what's in store.

* * *

Yes, well, a nice long chapter, eh? Took me almost 5 hours to write too! I said it would be over 3,000 words, didn't I? See, I don't lie. I know this chapter had to be awfully boring and not very funny at all, but I needed a filler chapter. Don't worry, I promise in the next chapter there will be a lot of drama, and even more hilarity! Once again, thanks to my beta, xslytherclawx, who is kind enough to yell at me to always hurry up and finish my chapters. Thanks a million, Helle.

(1)-If you really want to know everything they were told, message me and I'll tell you.

Now, I want at least 7 review's before the next chapter comes up. If I get 10 reviews, I'll make sure it's 4000+ words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Bacon

Hello, hello, hello! I know that the last chapter was painfully boring, but I do promise you that this one will not be. So your not too upset about the last chapter, I made it so there was a little unexpected adventure in this one, even if it isn't the best. Please, don't hate me?

_**Disclaimer**__: I sadly do not own anything that you recognize in here. Because if you did, all house elves would have free will, uniforms would be painfully murdered, and drama would never have been created. What I do own, however, is my annoying cat Sassy (who is a boy), and my poor aching fingers from typing so much._

* * *

"_If I had no sense of humor, I would have long ago committed suicide."-Mahatma Gandhi._

* * *

I woke up pretty early the next morning, despite the fact that we probably didn't go to sleep until around two. I chuckled, seeing everyone else still asleep. Normally pranking is Helle's thing, but it's a new day, a new school, and new life. Might as well have some fun, eh? Just as I was getting ready to go fill a water bucket up, a voice from behind me interrupted me.

"What are you doing?" the person slurred, as if she was still half asleep. I turned around in shock, and blinked when I saw a girl with light brown hair passed her shoulders, and extremely light blue eyes.

"Well, hello there! What's your name?" I questioned, smiling at her. She grinned sleepily back.

"Alicia Parsons, but you can call me Leesh," she stated, sitting up and holding her hand out. I beamed at her.

"Name's Jessica O'Reily, but I prefer Jess, Jessi, or Jay Jay. Call me any of them!" I stated cheerfully, shaking her hand.

"So, what were you really doing?" she questioned, eyeing the bucket on the floor.

"Waking them up," I said, attempting to sound innocent.

"You were going to wake them up?"

"Yes."

"By pouring water on them?"

"…Yes?"

"…Can I help?"

I stared at her for a minute before nodded and cackling softly, yet still evilly. "Course! Now, let's see. What to do?" I mumbled, hitting my chin thoughtfully. She watched me pace back and forth with an amused smile on her face. "Aha!" I yelled, finally figuring out what to do.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I just remembered where I put my brush," I said, shrugging. She laughed and rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at me.

"How rude!" I burst, causing her to laugh more. "No, but seriously? Do you know the charm aguamenti?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Think you can teach it to me?" And that she did. Not ten minutes later, I had the charm down perfectly. I'm so glad that Professor Dumbledore took us to get wands last night before bed, or we'd be screwed, Helle and I. Quickly we lined up and pointed our wands.

"Aguamenti!" Leesh and I yelled as one, squirting water over everyone. They all flew out of their beds. Helle landed on the floor with a loud 'thud', while Lily and Alice both shrieked and jumped up, landing on their feet like the little ninjas they were.

"Jay JAY!" Helle roared, obviously ready to attack me…well, that is, before she saw Leesh. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alicia, but you can call me Leesh," she said, smiling. Helle nodded before frowning and turning back to me.

"I didn't mean to! I had to wake you all up somehow! Breakfast is starting soon, then classes!" I rushed, panicking. Helle, Alice, and Lily were giving me the scariest looks I've ever been given!

"Alright, then. Let's get dressed," Alice said suddenly, turning around. Sighing, I walked over to the trunk at the end of my bed to see what little I had. I gasped as I opened it, seeing all of the clothing, books, and accessories and whatnot I would need. Quickly getting dressed, I filled my bag with the necessary books I would need for the day before grabbing my brush (1) and running it through my thick, curly brown and purple hair. I probably forgot to mention it, didn't I? Well, see, on the top it's a dark brown color, while underneath it's purple and my side bangs are purple too. Putting some eyeliner and eye shadow on, I was done, shocking, just as everyone else was. We all slowly descended the stairs, headed out of the portrait hole, and down many, many stairs, until finally, we reached the great hall. Helle and me gawked a bit (or a lot) as we walked in, uncaring of all the stares we were currently getting.

"Think they're going to stop staring anytime soon?" Helle mused, glancing around at all of the students. We sat down and quickly filled our plates.

"I don't know. They usually don't stare that much. I mean, we have had transfers and stuff before." Lily said, sounding awfully confused.

"Well, I wish they'd stop. I'm starting to think this school is filled with stalkers!" I grumbled through a mouthful of French toast.

Helle laughed and shook her head just as a loud noise erupted from the entrance. I glanced up to see the Marauders laughing, which was evidently the noise I had heard. They saw us and came over. Peter sat next to me, so I was in between Peter and Lily. Then, on the opposite side of the table, Helle was next to Alice, who was currently in between Helle and Sirius. James sat on the opposite side of Lily, and Remus on the other side of Helle. Then, finally, Leesh, who was sitting on Peter's other side. Seemed she didn't mind him much, either. Lily groaned and hit her head on the table while I rubbed circles on her back.

"It's all right Lily, just ignore them and maybe they'll go away," I reassured her. Sirius pouted.

"Aw, what happened to you Jessi? Did they pollute your mind last night?" he whined obnoxiously. I scowled.

"No, but you sure as hell did right now. No pun intended," I mumbled, glancing at Helle as she looked like she was ready to say something. She sniffed and turned back to her conversation she was having with Remus. I saw a hand shoot to my plate and take a piece of bacon. My bacon. You know, the bacon that was mine?! I looked up and glowered at an innocent looking Sirius. He smiled at me, but I just glared even more.

"That was my bacon," I said flatly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't see your name on it," he said smartly. That stupid git! Helle and Remus stopped their conversation to watch me and Sirius, as did everyone else around us.

"I don't give a rat's ass if my name was on it or not, it was still my bacon. And you ate my bacon," I stated, frowning in annoyance. He rolled his eyes.

"It's just bloody bacon," he said. I gasped, my eyes going wide,

"Just bacon? Just bacon? You're mad! Mad I tell you!" I huffed, letting my dramatics take over. He narrowed his eyes.

"No, actually. I am one of the most sought out blokes in this School. Also, smart, charming, and extremely good-looking. I am anything but mad!" he scoffed. I blanched.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, actually. I'm Sirius," he mused. I stared. And stared some more. Finally, reality seemed to register.

"No, actually. You're a stupid douche who thinks he's better then everyone else! The fact that you constantly make out with girls doesn't mean shit, so get a life," I said, smirking. I looked at Lily. "Can we go now?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically and we both jumped up. Alice and Leesh came with us, but Helle decided to stay behind with the Marauders.

"Are you okay?" Leesh asked, eyeing me carefully. I snorted.

"No, I am not okay. I fucking hate Sirius Black," I growled.

"Good, that makes four of us." Alice said. I looked at her and started giggling for a minute. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Um, what class are we even going to?" There was silence. Suddenly, everyone was laughing. I pouted before quickly laughing along.

"First we have Potions with Professor Slughorn," Lily said. I nodded, while making a face. Perfect. Just freaking brilliant. As we walked our way to the dungeons, I started to shiver uncontrollably. It was really freaking cold down here! Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever, we stopped at a weird medieval looking door. Walking in, I noticed that all of the tables were made for four to five people each. I quickly sat at a table with Alice, Lily, and Leesh. Not five minutes latter, the Marauders and Helle walked in. Helle didn't even glance at us before she sat down with them.

"Well then," I mumbled, casting her an annoyed glance.

"Don't worry about it Jess. It's obvious she belongs with them," Alice assured me. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Nothing mean! I just meant that she seems like the type of girl they would accept-a prankster and someone who's not afraid of anyone," Alice said hurriedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled, frowning slightly. Suddenly I heard loud obnoxious voices coming through the door, and I quickly looked to see some Slytherins. I saw one boy in particular though. Or at least, he saw us. He was kind of tall and more on the scrawny side, but he wasn't that bad looking…despite his obnoxiously large nose and his greasy hair. I also saw him watching Lily.

"Who's that?" I questioned her, and she flushed.

"That's Severus, and whether you like it or not, he's my friend!" she huffed, narrowing her eyes at me. I held up my hands in defense.

"I don't really care if your friends with him! I just didn't know who he was, is all," I said, startled by the very thought of judging someone by their friends. Lily nodded and turned her attention to the front of the room, seeing as the Professor had just walked in. He coughed to get everyone's attention and boomed a loud 'attention!' when everybody ignored him.

"Now class, this year will be one of your most difficult yet, seeing as you have O.W.L's. They have decided to up the score in everything, so the potions you will be doing will be extraordinarily complicated," he stated to a huge amount of groans once he had everyone's attention. "Now, I know we have new students, but I trust you lot will help them catch up on what they've missed." Murmured agreement was heard among the Gryffindors as well as some snorts from the Slytherins. Slughorn cleared his throat before continuing. "Today, we will start one of our more common potions that all of you should know; Amortentia. This potion allows the creator or creators to smell the things they most desire, including the thing that could very much tie them to their future love interest." A few giggles were heard and I saw a lot of people glance at Sirius and James. I rolled my eyes as Helle scoffed.

"So, by smelling this person, we could very well be smelling our true love?" I heard James ask rather cockily. I frowned and saw Lily narrow her eyes.

"Indeed. Now to get started, I will write some facts about love potions on the boards, and you will copy them down. For homework I want a foot long essay on the Amortentia potion and the history behind it." He said, and with a flick of his wand, words started to appear on the board.

"I've been waiting for years to do this potion!" Alice said excitedly. I laughed.

"Oh, come one Alice! This potion is just going to tell you what you already know…" Lily said, smirking wickedly.

"And that would be?" Alice questioned, eyeing her. Lily beamed.

"You're in love with Frank Longbottom!" Lily sang, ducking as Alice swiped at her.

"I am not!"

"Oh, you are too!" Leesh giggled, unceremoniously dodging Alice's hand as well. I just sighed.

'Frozen Ashwinder Eggs can be used as an ingredient in a love potion'

"Oh, come on, you all can't gang up on me like this!" Alice pleaded. "Jessi, help me out!" I glanced up.

"Sorry, but I have no clue what you guys are talking about seeing as I've only been here or a day, not even that! So, carry on!" I said, paying more attention to my work then their bickering.

'The effect the love potion has on a person usually depends on their weight and body mass'

"Alice and Frank sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Leesh yelled. A few people turned to stare at us as Alice's face got bright red.

"Stop it!" She cried, throwing a paper ball at Lily. Lily froze and slowly looked down at the paper ball in her lap. I glanced up just in time to see Leesh chucking a paper ball at Alice.

"Don't do that!" Leesh warned, staring at Alice as if to challenge her. And Alice, of course, rose to the challenge.

"Do what? This?" Alice said innocently as she chucked a paper ball…right into Leesh's face.

'Love potions are banned at Hogwarts unless they are being taught to students in an appropriate class'

"Alice!" Leesh shrieked. Now almost all of the class's attention was on our table, Alice and Leesh in particular. Lily scooted her chair around the table and next to me just as Leesh, whom I was sitting next to, jumped up and chucked about four paper balls at Alice. Alice, being all suave and ninja-like, dodged three paper balls, but was hit in the chest with one, which she then proceeded to throw at Leesh's head, and of course, met her mark.

"Ladies!" Professor Slughorn yelled, but no one listened. I watched silently as paper balls flew by in all directions. I glanced over to see the Marauders and Helle cracking up. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my notes.

'The effects of a love potion wear off over time, but can be renewed by administering further doses of potion'

"Take that Leesh! You will never get away with what you have done!"

"You stupid wench! You and your silly pride!"

"Take that, fool!"

"And you take that, Martian!"

"…Martian? Really now Leesh? Is that the best you could come up with?!" Alice taunted, grinning widely. Suddenly there was a boom and everyone turned to the front of the class to see and extremely annoyed Professor.

"Prewett! Parsons!" He snarled, his face turning different shades of purple.

"Yes, professor?" Leesh asked innocently.

"Detention! With me! Tonight! Seven O'clock PM! Do NOT be late!" He exploded, causing me to shrink back. "And clean up this mess!" After waiting several long minutes for Alice and Leesh to finish setting order back to the classroom, I was able to finish writing down the notes I needed. I was probably one of the only ones too. Everyone seemed to get to work just as the teacher yelled for class to be dismissed. Jumping up, I made my way into the hallway with Lily, Alice, and Leesh, the two latter already had made up. I pulled out my schedule that I forgot I'd had.

9:30-10:30: Free Period

"I have a free period," I announced, glancing around.

"I have Ancient Runes" Lily said, frowning slightly.

"So do I" Alice said, glancing up.

"I have Arithmancy" Leesh said. I pouted.

"Does no one have free period?!" I practically yelled.

"I do" A voice from behind me said. "So does Peter." I turned around and stared in horror at James and Peter as they walked up to us, smirking periodically.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing!" Leesh said hugging me tightly. I looked for a place to bang my head. James threw an arm around me and grinned.

"We're going to become the best of friends, aren't we O'Reily?" he asked, beaming at me. I blinked at him.

"What drugs are you on?" I asked, looking to see if his pupils were dilated. Lily snorted before walking off with Alice in tow.

"Bye Jessi!" Leesh yelled, jogging in the other direction. Great. It was me, a shy kid who, even though he was evil in the future, was pretty cool so far, and an obnoxious Quiddich player. This is just fabulous.

* * *

"No James!" I yelled, trying to walk away for the millionth time in about, oh - thirty fucking minutes! Yeah, that's right. I've been stuck with the obnoxiously popular James Potter for thirty minutes and I haven't killed him. I don't know about you, but I'm sure as hell proud of myself.

"But Jessi! You're the only way I can get to Lily!" he whined, tugging at the sleeve of my robe. I angrily tore away and proceeded down the hallways. I decided to explore the castle, and Mr. Obnoxious decided to tag along, which is now why I am on the verge of blowing up his already abnormally sized head!

"I am not going to sabotage Lily just so you can go out with her. That's not the way I roll!" I snapped, turning down an unknown hallway. He sighed from behind me.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked. I stopped.

"I don't know…I thought you knew?" I questioned, frowning deeply. He sighed.

"Let's just go back this way and see what happens," he mumbled.

I nodded and quickly followed after him, skipping whenever I got bored. I rotated my neck and stretched my arms as we walked for what seemed like hours, but was probably only ten minutes.

"Think we're getting closer?" I mused, staring at the unmistakably dark hallway around us. He shrugged.

"I have no clue where we are," he stated simply. "And I don't know where we're going from here, but I promise it won't be boring."

"James!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Aren't you like…one of the most popular guys at this school?!"

"I'm _the _most popular guy in this school."

"Then shouldn't you know your way around?"

He remained silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I grumbled. It got darker and darker as we walked, and I found myself hardly able to see. And then I felt it.

"James Potter! I'll have you not touch my ass please!" I shouted.

"I didn't touch your arse!" he defended.

"Well then who did, because there's only me and you down here, buddy!" I snapped.

"Are you sure? Listen…"

And listen I did. I heard deep breathing.

"James? I think there's some kind of animal down here with us," I whispered.

"I think I agree. Just move slowly," he mumbled. I grabbed onto what I hoped was his shirt sleeve and start walking with him. We both jumped when something barked suddenly.

"James…why is there a _dog _in Hogwarts?" I questioned. I felt him shrug.

"Who says it's a dog?" he asked.

"Thanks James. Thanks a million," I grumbled, feeling fear bite away at my stomach.

He chuckled softly. I shrieked as I felt something suddenly brush up again my side…the one that wasn't facing James.

"What the bloody hell Jessica!" he yelled. I could feel the panic attack coming.

"Something brushed against my side!" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, idiot, not the side you're on."

"Oh. Whoops."

I sighed as we continued to walk. "Whatever animal this thing is, it needs to stop touching me."

"How do you know it's not trying to help us?" James asked. I frowned.

"We're in a dark corridor that neither of us know about. There is some strange dog like thing touching my ass and brushing my side. It would very well be planning on eating us. _And you think it wants to help us?!_" I said in disbelief. Wasn't he supposed to be smart?

He snorted. Suddenly we were both being pushed from behind by something furry.

"See?!" I yelled. But that's all either of us could get out.

Then suddenly there was a flash and we were standing in the middle on the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor…which happened to be our next class. Then a big black dog jumped out of the shadows James and I had been in. We both stared at the dog for a moment when James suddenly started petting the dog. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Oi! Jessi! aren't you going to thank him?" James called after me. I stopped and turned around.

"He's a dog. A fucking dog. And you want me to thank him?!" I burst. He nodded. I sighed, took a deep breath and said "Well, thanks a lot then..." before stalking off to meet up with Lily before Defense Against the Dark Arts starts. Grumbling to myself, I made my was past numerous portraits who all called out something to me. I heard many different things from them, including "freak," "mudblood," and a few other colorful things. I just rolled my eyes and took it. Suddenly someone was calling my name. I turned around to see Helle running towards me at full speed.

"Jay Jay! I was just in Divination, and it was amazing!" She rushed, practically jumping up and down. I giggled at her and rolled my eyes. "So, where were you?!"

I groaned.

"I've been walking around with James for the past forty-five minutes, got lost in an extremely dark corridor with him, and was led to safety by a big black dog that kept touching my butt…and I don't know who he belongs to!" I burst. Helle cocked an eyebrow.

"Jay Jay…think. Big black dog. Butt touching. Who does this sound like?" she questioned.

I frowned, deep in thought.

"Um, Michael Jackson?" I guessed.

"No! You idiot! Sirius!" she yelled. Then she giggled. "There is a fine line between serendipity and stalking."

"Oh!…OH! That git is dead!" I had no idea what serendipity was, but stalking and butt-touching is where I draw the line.

"No! You can't tell them we know!"

"Why?" I asked

"They can't know anything!"

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Yes I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"You just don't seem too sure…"

"I'm positive!" Helle assured me.

"…Positive about what?"

"I give up."

This last sentence Helle said with a groan and she began walking away.

"No! Come back! Don't leave me!" I yelled, running after her. Catching up was a lot harder then I thought, seeing as we were suddenly entangled in a huge group of obnoxiously loud little kids that I guessed were first-years. I grumbled, following her lead on weaving in and out of them.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late!" Helle said, sounding bored. We entered the classroom to see that Peter was sitting with come girl from Gryffindor that I didn't recognize, Remus had obviously saved a seat for Helle, Sirius and James were sitting together, with odd little smirks on their faces, and Leesh and Alice had sat together, which left Lily to save me a seat. Sitting down next to her, everyone immediately started talking at once.

"How was your time with Potter?"

"I heard you were snogging him!"

"I heard you guys are going out!"

"Did you guys really get lost together?"

"Are you guys best friends now?"

"What happened?" All I heard was annoying rambling as Lily, Alice, and Leesh all asked me these questions and more that seem to have slipped my mind. I rubbed my temples, hoping this would all end. And it did end soon enough. I looked up and glowered at them all.

"To answer all of your questions: Horrifying, Never going to happen, definitely never going to happen, Yes we got lost, no, we're definitely not best friends, and we took a wrong turn is all!" I said in one breath. They stared at me.

"Can you repeat all of that?" Leesh asked. I stared at her and turned to face the front of the class. Talk about a long morning.

* * *

I know, I know! This chapter was supposed to be out days ago! But then I wasn't here for the weekend, and then I had writer's block, and then I wasn't on the computer, and I had a lot of drama to take care of! I know, you're probably like "excuses, excuses" and you're right, But I promise I will have the next chapter up ASAP! As in…tomorrow at the latest! And you don't have to review to this one if you don't want to, seeing as it took me so long to get out. Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta!

(1)-Yes, this is the normal routine I do every single morning. My hair is KILLER to brush!

**Muahahahahahahaha! Evil beta reader hijacking the author's note again! I just saw the David Crowder Band in concert and they are A-MAZ-ING! I took some videos, which shall be up and linked to on my profile. I'll have JayJay link to my profile on hers.**

**I can has another challenge? There is a quote from someone named David in this chapter. Two quotes, actually. From two Davids that aren't David Crowder OR David Tennant. They might be edited for tense and stuff of that nature, but otherwise, they're exact as I could find them.**

**Find one, get a virtual cookie. Find two, get a simself made for you.**

**Also, if you can do either of these challenges, you get a SimSelf:**

**Name the person who said this: **"We're really quite nice and friendly, but everyone has a beastly side to them, don't they?"

**And tell me who the Purple Man is.**

**When answering challenges, tell us the quote and the person who said them, please. (Or just tell me "The Purple Man is...")**

**Also, JayJay might give you a reward, too. -xSlytherclaWx  
**


	4. They called me a traitor?

_Oh deary. I really do need to start updating more! I just keep getting side tracked, and it sucks big hairy monkey balloons. Now, this chapter might not be the longest I've ever had, but it should be pretty damn long! So, read it, have fun while reading it…and review if you want._

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing in this story that you recognize. What I do own though, is my OC's, my Pepsi, and the blanket wrapped around me.

* * *

"_What you see depends on what you're looking for." - Anonymous._

* * *

"I want a cat," I mumbled, petting Leesh's pretty black cat named Jinx.

"I know you do." Helle sighed for the millionth time since we'd all woken up…so, about an hour?

"So get me one," I insisted.

"I'm not getting you a cat."

"But I thought you were my friend?"

"I _am,_ Jess; I'm your best friend."

"…So where's my cat?"

"Jay Jay!"

"What?"

"Will you two shut up?!" Leesh yelled from across the room.

"Way to go Ms. Bossy, you woke up Ms. Meany..." I grumbled, only to be hit with a pillow. "Oi!"

"Serves you right!" Helle snapped, snuggling under the covers. I pouted.

"Is no one going to stay up with me?" Silence. Wonderful. I sighed before changing into black skinny jeans and a purple tank-top. In case you're wondering, Dumbledore took Helle and I into what he called "Muggle London" to buy some clothing. Well…lots of clothing. So, what's a girl to do early on a Saturday morning? I walked down the stairs into the Common Room and sat on the couch, puffing out a bored sigh.

"Well, isn't it miss suddenly turned into a good girl?" An annoying voice said from behind me. I turned around and glowered at Sirius Black before turning back around and starring at the wall.

"Seems she isn't too happy to see you, Pads," Remus said, plopping down on the couch next to me. I had to seriously refrain myself from jumping up and hitting my head against the wall numerous times. James sat on the other side of me and I groaned as Sirius and Peter plopped down on the floor in front of us all.

"What, aren't you happy to see us?" James questioned, smirking at me.

"No." I said flatly, pulling my legs out from under me and standing up, only to be pulled back down.

"You aren't going anywhere," James stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let me go," I said. He snorted and shook his head.

"Nope." I smacked him. Hard. And then jumped up and took off running, only to have them fucking follow me!

"Leave me alone you stupid butt munchers!" I yelled, whipping around a corner. I heard laughing behind me before I heard a bark. I let out a shriek and sped up, hoping what I thought was happening, wasn't happening. There was suddenly a squeak that sounded like a rat and I stopped and slowly turned around. In front of me was a stag, the dog me and James met the other day…and a rat. A fucking RAT. I stared. Where the fuck was Helle?! The dog stepped forward and I stepped back only to crash into someone. I turned around and saw a grinning Remus.

"These animals causing you trouble?" He asked. I slapped him up side the head…hard. "Ow! Bloody hell Jessi!"

"Remus Lupin! You scared me!" I yelled, frowning.

"I scared you, but the fact that a dog, a stag, and a rat are standing behind you doesn't?" I blinked.

"Well, I never did like rats much, and deer's are usually the things that carry the most diseases, but no, they do not scare me as much as everyone seems to wish they did. Now…_out of my fucking way_!" I charged past him and stormed to the great hall, my stomach growling along the way. I heard muttered voices in front of me and I turned a corner to see a bunch of Slytherins…including Severus Snape and Regulus Black. I inched backwards, attempting to get away…but they, of course, noticed me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dumbledore's little niece," A girl said, smirking menacingly at me. I shuddered involuntarily. I mean, sure, this whole magic thing came to me pretty quick and I _am_ learning some pretty snazzy spells…but there's like, five fucking Slytherins, and one measly little Gryffindor. Why did the hat put me in Gryffindor? What not Hufflepuff, like Helle always says?!

"If I say no can I run away?" I questioned. Regulus snorted.

"Nope. I think it's about time we had our fun," Some ugly Slytherin dude said…and I mean ugly. Ever hear of fucking acne cream?!

"Who the hell are you guys?" I burst. Snape snorted.

"I'm Regulus Black, blood traitor. These are my friends and fellow Slytherins, Severus Snape, Jack Flint, Janice Parker, Joelle Ritteller, and Joshua Gates." Black stated, sounding like a cocky mother fucker. I guess that runs in the family.

"Well, nice to meet you, Black, Snape, Flint, Parker, Ritteller, Gates," I nodded to each of them. "But I think I'll be on my way now." I took off running and would have gotten away if the wall in front of me wasn't suddenly blown to bits and pieces. "Oi! That could have killed me you fucking douche bag!" This was one of the times that I should take Helle seriously and listen when she tells me to always keep my dumb ass mouth shut!

"What the hell did you just say?" Flint snarled, getting all up in my face.

"Ew. Ever hear of breath mints, flinty?" I questioned. He slapped me. Hard. I mean really hard. Did I mention the fucking slap hurt?!

"Little bitch. Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson, eh?" He whispered. My eyes bugged out when suddenly there was a shout from down the hall. James and Remus were standing there, kind of like super heroes. Wow. I can imagine James in a shiny white metal outfit and Remus in green spandex.(1) Ha. Spandex.

"Back off, Potter." Regulus snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"Are all Blacks raised by dogs?" I asked, glancing at Remus and James, who both looked really confused. "I mean, Sirius barks when he laughs, and now Regulus snarls? I mean, jeez…"

"Shut up blood traitor!" Parker snapped, aiming another slap at me. I ducked and she hit the wall, and let out a screech of like…ear shattering death and held her hand. I started to crack up only to be silenced with a kick to my shin. I blinked at her smirking face.

"Dude! You just kicked my shin! Who the hell does that?!" I burst. Snickers were heard when suddenly a bright blast of red light was shot…it went right past my nose. I glared at Remus.

"Whoa there bucky! I do need my nose, thanks." He rolled his eyes. Suddenly a green light was shot at Regulus and the Slytherins took off as if their lives depended on it. I rubbed the back of my neck in confusion as James and Remus came up to me, smirking like maniacs.

"Are you okay?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I rotated my neck until it cracked.

"Just peachy. Come on body guards, I'm pretty hungry," I grumbled, lacing my arms through theirs so I was in between then and walked the rest of the way to the great hall. Walking in, I saw the Slytherins glaring at us. I left James and Remus to go sit with Lily, Alice, and Leesh. I didn't see Helle anywhere…Or Sirius, for that matter. Oh…well then…

"So, where are Helle and Sirius?" James asked. I started to giggle.

"Probably snogging somewh-"

"What was that, O'Reily?" I whipped around to see Helle standing behind me, a wicked grin on her face.

"Helle, what did you just do?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. She sat down next to me.

"You'll see." She smirked, piling Waffles onto her plate. I rolled my eyes and glanced around before stealing bacon off of Sirius' plate.

"Oi! That was my bacon!"

"And your point would be?"

"You stole my bacon"

"…I didn't see your name on it"

"It was still MY bacon!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Do you have HIV?"

"No!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!"

"Ha! You're positive for HIV!"

"Will you two shut UP?!" Leesh screeched. I jumped about a foot in the air before staring at her. She smiled innocently and went back to her eggs.

"This reminds me of the time Jay Jay and I were at the lunch table and this stupid kid wouldn't leave us alone and…" I stopped listening to Helle at this point. Why? Because the most amazingly gorgeous person I have ever seen just walked up to the Slytherin table and sat down. Damn. How come no one told me the Slytherins were _that _hot?

"Hey! Jessi!" James yelled. I looked at him and he sighed in relief. "Thought you had died there for a minute!"

"…Okay?" I said. I glanced back at the Slytherin table before turning around and smiling at everyone. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Remus and I plan on staying in the library to study," Helle stated.

"I'm meeting a friend," Peter said.

"Leesh and I are planning on kidnapping Lily and giving her a make over." Alice grinned.

"…But…that leaves me with Sirius and James!" I exploded. People around me started to snicker. I hit my head on the table. "Just lovely"

"Aw, don't be that way Jessi! I thought we were best buddies?!" James whined. I glared at him.

"Funny you should think that, I was pretty much thinking the opposite," I sad flatly. He gasped dramatically people grabbing the area where his non-existent heart was and pretended to faint.

"That hurts Jessi, that really does," He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Good, maybe next time it'll kill you too." I sighed. He pouted before sitting up again.

"Well, we'll be off then," Leesh said, dragging Alice and Lily with her.

"Us too!" Helle said, jumping up. Remus followed her like a lost puppy and Peter went to wherever he was going…which left me with Sirius and James.

"So, boys. What to do?" I questioned hesitantly. Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Let's go prank people!" He said. James started bouncing up and down in excitement and I nodded, already standing.

"What are we going to prank?" I asked, eyeing the boys. Sirius got an evil glint in his eyes.

"There's this Slytherin named Richard Passer. I don't like him much," He stated. I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways. We made our way into a hiding spot when I saw him again. The amazingly hot Slytherin. "There he is! Prank him now James!" My eyes bulged, but before I could say no there was a bang, and suddenly…nothing happened. I turned around and started giggling hysterically when I saw Sirius with bright pink hair and James with purple. They both glared over my shoulder at the beaming Slytherin.

"Hello there! I'm Richard Passer, and you might be…?" He asked me as I stepped out from where we were. I grinned at him.

"Name's Jessica O'Reily. Sorry about them. I tried to stop them, but no one listens to me anymore." I said with a shrug. His smile grew. Wow, his smile was gorgeous!

"I'll listen to you now if you'll accompany me on a walk around the lake?" He asked. I nodded eagerly, going with him and smirking at the outraged faces of Sirius and James.

"So, which one of the Marauders are you dating?" Richard questioned. My eyes bulged.

"Ew! None of them! That's…disgusting," I concluded. He smirked at me.

"So you like the good guys?" He said softly. I smiled.

"Nope. I just don't like the Marauders. Ask Helle. I've always went for the bad boys. Well…usually."

"That's good to know, then"

"And why is that?"

"Future reference."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, already liking this guy. We walked for awhile in a comfortable silence before I heard his sigh. I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw Helle, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all fighting with some Slytherins. I winced. "I don't see how you can hang out with them"

"Helle's my best friend. I don't know." I mumbled, feeling ashamed for my friends. Of my friends. All of it. I suddenly stood straighter and stormed over to them. Richard followed close behind me.

"What are we doing?" He questions.

"What I should have already done." I pulled out my wand and yelled "_Finite Incantatem"_ Everything and everyone seemed to freeze. The red and gold on the Slytherins disappeared, as did the word 'Gryffindor' that was written across their foreheads.

"Jay Jay! What the _hell_!" Helle snarled. I blanched.

"Are you a Black too?! Is it just me, or do all Blacks-"

"Come from a dog? Yes, Jessi, we got this speech earlier! Now, what the hell are you doing?!" James snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"You're being an insolent prat, like usual. I don't understand why you guys all start pranking people randomly! Especially ones that haven't done anything to you!" I burst dramatically, waving my arms.

"Oh, so now that you have a new Slytherin buddy, you're going to go all anti-Gryffindor?!" Sirius snapped.

"No! Where did _that_ come from?!"

"Oh, come off of it O'Reily. You were all for pranking people earlier but now you hook up with Passer and you don't want anything to do with it?"

"But, Sirius! I didn't hook up with him! We were just walking-"

"Yeah, just walking. I guess when I go out to see a girl, all we do is _just walk _too, eh?"

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?!"

"Are you implying that I'm one?!" Silence. I glowered and Sirius and he gladly returned it.

"Mates?" Remus said slowly, glancing around carefully at everyone. "Mates?" Still nothing. Everyone seemed frozen. "MATES!" I jumped. Now, there's a reaction.

"Jessi, just last night Moony and I had to actually save your lazy arse from a group of Slytherins! And now all of a sudden you're his friend?!" James snapped, ignoring the startled looks from everyone else. Richard looked at me.

"A group of Slytherins attacked you?" He asked.

"A group of Slytherins attacked her?!" Sirius boomed. I shrunk down slightly.

"Yeah, thought I'd told you?" James said, looking surprised.

"My question is, why didn't she tell _me_?! I'm supposed to be her best friend!" Helle yelled. I grabbed Richard's hand and took off running, him at my heels.

"Does that happen a lot?" He asked after we'd stopped.

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled. We walked around for a little while, making casual chit chat about ourselves.

"So, let me get this straight. Your favorite color is purple, you love chicken, you're obsessed with wolves and cats, people tend to call you a pervert, and you actually _like _your name?" Richard asked after awhile. I nodded before grinning.

"And you like the color Orange, love asparagus, tend to be really nice to Gryffindors, stick up for what you believe in, and want to become an Auror?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, but you forgot something."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not nice to _all_ Gryffindors…"

"Really? Then why are you nice to me?"

"Because I'm only nice to the pretty Gryffindor girls." I flushed a deep shade of red and looked in the opposite direction. I heard him chuckle besides me.

"Er…thanks?" I mumbled.

"No problem. Well, it's about time for lunch. Want to head to the great hall?" He questioned, already heading in that direction. I smiled and followed him, attempting to keep up with his long strides. "So, how do you think Potter and Black will like it when you walk in with me?"

"Probably not at all. I'll have to sit through a long rant about how you're a _Slytherin _so you're therefore unapproachable. Or about how since you're a Slytherin, you have no heart. All that shit," I said, shaking my head and movie my hands as I said everything. He was laughing.

"You know, not all Slytherins are bad Jess. People just don't want to get to know them."

"Maybe that's because of their scary appearances? "

"Are you calling me ugly?!"

"No, I'm calling Flint ugly."

He laughed heartily and nodded his head.

"Well…I have to agree with you on that." He smiled as we walked into the great hall together. A lot of people stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at us in shock. I rolled my eyes and walked to sit next to Lily after bidding Richard farewell.

"So, looks like Jessi made friends with a Slytherin hottie," Leesh said giggling. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What? I can't have friends from different houses?" I huffed. Alice shook her head.

"No one cares if you're friends with Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs…it's just the Slytherins that you should stay away from." She said. I scowled.

"I will do no such thing! I'm allowed to be friends with whomever I wish to be friends with," I stated firmly. With a sigh she went back to eating and I started up a lovely conversation with Lily that consisted of…well…nothing. We just commented on the food and ate.

"So, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" I said, tilting my head to the side. Lily smiled.

"How about we teach you and Helle more spells?" She suggested. I beamed and got up.

"Alright, let me go ask Helle." The Marauders stopped talking as I got down to the opposite end of the table where they were located, but I ignored them. "Helle, Lily offered to teach us more spells after lunch. You up for it?" She gave me a weird look.

"No thanks. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter already planned on teaching me more spells…" She said, eyeing me. I frowned and shrugged, before walking back to Lily.

"What did she say?" Lily asked. I shrugged again.

"The Marauders are already supposed to be teaching her..." I mumbled, stuffing some more sandwich in my mouth. Lily nodded before going back to her soup.

* * *

"No! Goodness Jessi, you're doing it _all_ wrong," Lily snapped. She came up to me and attempted to show me the right wand movements for at least the twentieth time. "Right, down, up. Right, down, up. Remember that!" I sighed as she moved back.

"_Avis_!" I said, finally doing the right wand movements. A line of bright red birds appeared out of my wand and flew around us. I grinned. "I did it!"

"It's about time too," Lily laughed. We've been working for roughly three hours now, and it was probably around four o'clock.

"Can we be done now? I think I'm going to pass out," I whined as the birds disappeared. Lily nodded and smiled as we started up towards the castle. Pretty much all I was taught by her, for today, were defensive spells. But that's okay. I know for a fact they tend to come in handy.

"I wonder what they've been teaching Helle?" Lily pondered, staring up at the sky. I shrugged.

"I don't think I want to know actually. Probably all sorts of things to help with their pranks. By the looks of it, she's the unofficial female Marauder," I mused. I heard Lily grunt and I laughed at her.

"Is it odd for you?" She questioned. I sighed.

"Kind of. I mean she _is _my best friend and everything."

"That's understandable. I think she fancies Remus."

"Yeah, I think so too." We were silent for awhile, only speaking on occasion when we saw something funny or peculiar. We walked to the common room to find it in complete pandemonium.

"What the hell?" Lily burst. I blinked. "I knew they would teach her bad things!"

"What do we do? Can we do anything?" I asked, glancing back and forth. A firework boomed from above us and I jumped about a foot in the air while letting out a squeak. A freaky looking blue thing flew past me, humming to itself and with the help of a few other blue things, lifted up a student. "Are those _pixies_?!"

"We have to help these kids!" Lily yelled. Is it just me, or does everyone seem to want to be a super hero? Whipping out her wand, Lily yelled "_Immobulus!"_ All the pixies froze in place. The sparks from the fireworks seemed to freeze in mid-air. I gasped at the sight and threw an annoyed look at Lily, wondering why she hadn't taught me that spell. Grinning, I pulled out my wand as well.

"_Finite Incantatem," _I hissed. Immediately the fireworks disappeared (2). Lily waved her wand and muttered something, making the pixies disappear.

"One guess at who did this," Lily said flatly.

"Who else would it be other then the Marauders?" I said, mirroring her tone. Just then, the portrait hole swung open and said Marauders and Helle walked into the room eagerly, obviously expecting to see their latest prank in action. They froze when instead of seeing the prank; they saw many people crying and two very angry girls, one being myself of course.

"Um, hi Lily!" James beamed, trying to look innocent. I scoffed.

"You are all pathetic! You never think!" Lily snarled angrily. I frowned.

"She's right. Pixies are dangerous." I said flatly. Lily threw me a look. "And the fireworks could have hurt someone as well!"

"What you did was disgusting. I should report you all right now!" Lily said, shaking with anger.

"Oh, go ahead Lily. You don't scare us," Helle said rolling her eyes.

"So that's how it's going to be then? You'll hurt innocent people with pranks and not even feel a bit remorseful?" I said looking at Helle threw narrowed eyes.

"At least I, unlike you two, know my own enemies." She sneered. I shook my head and stalked out of the common room with Lily following after me. I'm starting to think being sent back in time and into a book wasn't the best idea.

_

* * *

Well, that was actually longer then I had planned. But I got bored, and seeing as I'm really flippen sick, I decided to write/type. Bit of trouble between Helle and Jess, eh? I know I haven't put much romance in, but I'm the type of girl who isn't too straight-forward. You don't have to review, but I like reviews! So…be nice and review?_

_(1)-Helle and I have a little joke that involves green spandex, Peter Pan, and Gerard Way. If you ask me about it, I'll explain it to you._

_(2)-I don't know if that spell tends to do that to fireworks, but it's the only thing I could come up with._


	5. All Because of A Quill

_Omg! It's been so fucking long! I am SO sorry for the lateness! I have excuses that you probably don't want to hear, so I'll tell you anyways. I usually write almost a full chapter before my computer goes all hormonal and shuts off. That's happened FOUR times. Then I've had some family problems at home and I've pretty much just forgot. I'm sorry._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter…I wish I did though. But I do own my cat in the next room, and the Pepsi cans in front of me.

* * *

"_Anger is one letter short of danger."- Unknown Author._

* * *

"Jay Jay?" Helle asked as we walked down the hall together. We were going to Transfiguration.

"Yes?" I said, sighing. She's all about the questions today.

"Why do you hang out with Slytherins?"

"Because I like them?"

"…Why?"

"Because they're cool?"

"Whatever…"

I rolled my eyes. Humming to myself, I strolled into the Transfiguration room and grinned wickedly. Sitting next to Lily, I nudged her and pointed at Severus Snape, who was bent over a book.

"Let's sit with him!" I insisted, grinning. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Are you kidding me?! We'd be killed before we even got close!" She burst. I pouted and sat back in my seat.

"Party pooper…" I mumbled, just as the Mauraders walked in. They threw glares at me before sitting down near Helle and her newest partner in crime, Katy.

"They still hate you?! It's been almost a week!" Lily said, sounding shocked. I nodded solemnly.

"They're back to liking you because of James. But I've made the utmost betrayal by hanging out with Passer and whatnot." I said airily, waving my hand around. Lily giggled.

"I heard you guys were caught in a broom closet together?" she questioned, wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Detention for the next two Saturdays," I murmured, glancing down at my folded hands. She erupted in laughter.

"Attention class! Attention!" McGonagall boomed from the front of the room. I sighed before facing her. "Today, I've decided we will be learning about Animagi."

A loud cheer was heard and I smiled. About time.

"I've been waiting for this!" Lily squealed excitedly. Leesh turned around and gave us a thumbs up before facing the front of the class again. I snorted and laughed. Alice just shook her head.

"Now class, who can tell me what an Animagus is?" McGonagall questioned. Lily's hand flew up, along with Helle's and a few others'. "Helena?"

"Animagi are witches or wizards that can transform themselves into an animal without the use of a wand! Unlike transfiguring a human into an animal, when in their animal form, the minds of animagi remain as though they were still human in form, whereas with a transfiguration the mind becomes like the animals' as well!" Helle stated proudly, while the Marauders whooped and cheered for her. I sighed and shook my head. Suddenly, a few gasps were heard as the door opened. I turned to look and saw Richard and some other guy walking in.

"Mr. Passer and Mr. O'Donnell. How unsurprised I am." McGonagall stated wryly. I smiled.

"Sorry, we got a bit caught up in homework," the other guy said.

"Mark O'Donnell! Do you really think I would fall for something like that?" McGonagall snarled. Mark just pouted.

"I'm being serious!" he whined.

"No, you can't be Sirius. I'm Sirius!" Sirius snapped. The Gryffindors exploded into fits of laughter while Lily and I glowered at the laughing Leesh and Alice.

"I'm surprised his parents didn't name him ass. At least then he's actually be named after what he looks like," Lily mused. I snorted and shook my head.

"Anything you would like to add onto that, Miss. O'Reily?" McGonagall questioned, narrowing her eyes in my direction. I saw Helle glance at me hopefully and I smirked.

"Just that we don't understand why Sirius was named Sirius instead of ass. We think ass makes way more sense," I stated and Leesh exploded in a fit of giggles. Lily starred at me in shock and Alice just buried her head in her arms. McGonagall frowned.

"Yes, well, back to work, everyone!" she ordered. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the board, where our instructions were written down.

Write a two-foot essay all about Animagi.

Well, isn't that wonderful?

"So, Jessi, do you go out with Passer yet?" Alice questioned. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Everyone just assumes that we're going to go out. What if I don't even like him like that?!" I burst. Leesh snorted.

"Saying you don't like him is like saying Sirius doesn't date girls…well, then again…" Leesh mused. I laughed and got back to my essay.

"So, Alice. What's going on with you and Frank?" Lily teased. My head snapped up.

"Ooh! Dish!" I squealed. They all looked at me and I smiled innocently. Alice rolled here eyes.

"Oh, come off it. All of you!" She grumbled.

"I don't think so. I need to know when I should be expecting nieces and nephews," Leesh teased. Lily and I laughed at the look on Alice's face. Alice just threw her quill at Leesh and ducked when Leesh threw it back, causing it to hit…oh deary. Flint.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, standing up and grabbing the back of his head with one hand and the quill with the other.

"Shit," Leesh mumbled, sinking down in her seat.

"Who threw this?" Flint roared. I squeaked.

"Mr. Flint! Sit down!" McGonagall ordered. He just snorted and glanced at the Quill.

"Parsons," he hissed, slowly looking at Leesh.

"Yes?" She questioned, trying to look confused and innocent. Flint started making his way over towards our table.

"You threw this…" he growled, staring down at her and dropping the quill in her lap. Well, isn't he a jerk.

"No, I did," I stated, leaning back in my chair and crossing my legs. His eyes focused on me and I tried my hardest not to jump up and run. "Got a problem with it?"

"You and your attitude are going to cause some serious problems…" He said, his hand twitching towards his wand. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head.

"I already have problems with Sirius, dumb ass!"

"Confringo!" (1)

I ducked so the spell didn't get me and I heard McGonagall let out a furious shriek. I frowned and pulled out my eleven-inch maple wand with a core of unicorn hair.

"Fernunculus!" (2) I said imitating the same exact wand movements Lily had taught me the day before. In seconds Flint was covered in a bunch of gross boils.

"And I thought he couldn't get uglier…" I heard Leesh mutter from behind me.

"You stupid bitch!"

"That's not very nice!" I yelled.

"Think I care? Just because your new here doesn't mean I'll allow this!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? The King of England?!"

He let out a furious yell and nearly shot off another curse but was caught off guard by McGonagall.

"ENOUGH!" she shrieked, causing someone to flip out of their chair. I blinked and pouted. "This is disgraceful! Both of you, with me now! We're going to go see Professor Dumbledore about this!" I sighed before following her out the door, winking at Leesh in the process. As we walked into Dumbledore's office I frowned, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ah, Minnie. What brings you here today?" he questioned, glancing at Flint and I.

"These two were dueling during my class!" she sneered, throwing a glare at us. I smiled innocently at Dumbledore.

"She started it!" Flint snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"And how did she start it?" Dumbledore questioned.

"She threw a bloody quill at the back of my head" Flint snarled, glowering at me. I just blinked.

"S'not my fault Professor! It slipped." I insisted. Flint snorted.

"That sounds very Plausible Mr. Flint…" Dumbledore seemed to be thinking it over.

"Of course you would side with her!"

"And why is that?"

"She's a bloody Gryffindor!"

"And you're a Slytherin," Dumbledore said.

"Exactly!"

"I really don't see the point in this…" McGonagall sighed. I just shrugged before sitting down in the chair.

"She should be the one to get punished, not me!" Flint snapped.

"You tried to blast me to itty bitty pieces!" I burst, jumping up and pointing my finger accusingly at him.

"You put disgusting boils all over my face!" He snarled. Is he a Black too?

"Enough! Enough, enough, enough! Albus, can we please just punish them?" McGonagall looked like she was going to explode.

"Very well. Monday night detention for the next two weeks," Dumbledore said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Only Detention?!" McGonagall spluttered. Dumbledore nodded.

"That's all that's necessary for a little argument. Now, I have work to do." Dumbledore hinted. I jumped up and skipped to the door.

"Tootles!" I giggled before bolting out and racing down the corridor. Interesting way to start off the week, hm? Humming to myself I turned the corner and let a small squeak before diving back and peeking out. There, in their very own glory was Helle and Trevor Buckingham…holy shit, they're making out! I ran backwards, trying to get the image out of my head before turning around and running into…oh. Flint.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He smirked wickedly. I took a huge step back.

"Um, I was just going-"

"No where. At least, not now. We have some unfinished business O'Brien…" I gulped. Isn't this just perfect?

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled as Flint started walking towards me. What do I do? If I turn my back and run I'm as good as dead. Searching my mind for any spells I could use I backed up even more and groaned when I hit a wall. Fuck my life.

"Oh yeah you do. You want me and you know it"

"…You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I've seen the way you look at me" When do I look at him? "I've seen the way you check me out" I check him out? " I've seen the way you blush around me" I'm usually constantly blushing! "So I know you want me. Is that why you got me in trouble back there? To spend more time with me? …Alone?"

"Gag me."

"So you like it kinky?"

"Back off. Just shoo! Go away!"

"I don't think so." I screamed as he launched himself at me and I took off running. Hearing his footsteps behind me I attempted to run faster. Fear started to edge into my stomach as I raced down the corridors. I skidded to a stop and starred in horror at the dead end in front of me. I turned around just as a jet of red light hit me in the face.

* * *

Yes. I know. A disclaimer. How evil :O. But anyways, like I said, sorry about the long wait. Not to worry, new chapter WILL be up before Friday! You don't have to review this time, seeing as it's been so long.

(1)- This spell causes something to blast apart.

(2)- This curse causes boils to appear all over the body.

_The beta reader would like it to be known that she has absolutely no attraction to any blokes named Trevor or variations thereof._


End file.
